1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new N-(5-aminomethyl-2-oxazolin-2-yl)-N'-phenylureas, the method for producing them and their therapeutic application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
2-Amino-2-oxazolines are already known. Thus, 2-amino-5-phenyl-2-oxazoline ##STR2## was patented by MacNeil Laboratories Incorporated in France under No 2448M for its properties of stimulation of the central nervous system and its anorexigenic activity. 2-Amino-5-(3,4-dichlorophenoxymethyl)-2-oxazoline was tested by A. H. Abdallah and coll. for its cardiovascular and anorexigenic activity (Toxicol. appl. Pharmacol., 1973, 26, 513-22; 1973, 25, 344-53) and was patented by the Dow Chemical Company in the United States under No. 3,637,726 on Apr. 9, 1970 for its antimicrobial activity.
A urea substitution derivative of formula ##STR3## described by the Delalande company in French Pat. No. 7311985 is also known.